200 ANS
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Tenzen Yakushiji est l'un des personnages de Basilisk les moins présents dans les fanfics et le fanart. Dommage car je trouve que c'est l'un des plus travaillés, des plus sexy et des plus complexes de la série. Cette petite fic lui est donc consacrée :


Tenzen Yakushiji fait partie de les personnages de Basilisk les moins présents dans les fanfics et le fanart. C'est dommage car je trouve que c'est l'un des plus travaillés, des plus sexy et des plus complexes de la série. Cette petite fic lui est donc consacrée.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

Shiva Rajah

* * *

**200 ans**

par Shiva Rajah**  
**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 200 ans.

Deux siècles écoulés… Et, pourtant, rapportés à ceux que je pourrais encore vivre, je ne suis qu'un enfant.

La fête va être grandiose, une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas Ogen ?

Comme chaque année, j'entendrai depuis ma maison la musique que l'on aura composée pour moi.

Et, comme chaque année, c'est la mélopée de mon chagrin qui l'accompagnera.

Mais personne ne l'entendra ni ne le verra, j'y veillerai.

Comme chaque année...

Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à organiser ces festivités, Ogen, alors que je t'ai prié cent fois de me les épargner ?

Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu Nenki dire que c'était beaucoup de temps et d'énergie dépensés pour rien. Que je n'avais pas plus de sensibilité qu'une statue.

Si seulement c'était le cas...

Ca y est... J'entends de la musique.

Le banquet est donc sur le point de commencer.

J'imagine que tout le clan est déjà installé et que ta chère petite-fille doit être à tes côtés. Qui empêcherait Oboro de profiter d'une occasion de s'amuser, de toute façon ? Je remercie le ciel qu'elle n'ait aucun ascendant sur toi. Si c'était le cas, je ne sais comment je réagirais. La tuer au risque de mettre en danger ce clan, que j'ai aidé à bâtir pièce après pièce ?

Voilà bien longtemps que tu ne parles plus d'un éventuel mariage entre elle et moi…

Tu as changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Hier, elle m'a jeté un bien étrange regard, tu sais… Lui aurais-tu confié mon secret, Ogen ? Lui aurais-tu donné le clefs pour se débarrasser de ce " _diable de Tenzen_ " en cas de besoin ?

Car c'est bien ainsi que tu m'appelles… hein, Ogen ?

De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je m'oppose un jour à elle, lorsque tu ne seras plus là ? Que j'essaye d'en faire ma femme de force ? De la supprimer, même, peut-être ?

Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, Ogen ? Quelles intentions fantasques me prêtes-tu ? Je t'ai vu grandir, Ogen, devenir une ravissante adolescente, une femme désespérément amoureuse puis une vieille femme amère.

Près d'un siècle passé à mes côtés et, pourtant, tu me connais toujours aussi mal. Tu as toujours pris ma résignation pour de la fierté.

De quoi suis-je supposé être fier ? Tu dis toi-même à qui veut bien l'entendre que mon immortalité n'est pas un don de naissance mais un coup de chance.

De la chance…

Quel être sensé voudrait d'une éternité de solitude et de souffrances ? Qui souhaiterait vivre des dizaines et de dizaines de morts n'apportant que la douleur du départ et jamais la sérénité du repos. Qui, Ogen ? Qui ?

Pas ce " diable de Tenzen ", en tous les cas, je peux te l'assurer.

J'entends des applaudissements...

Ca y est, ça a commencé. D'un instant à l'autre, quelqu'un va passer cette porte pour venir me chercher.

Et ce sabre qui me nargue, appuyé contre le mur… Il semble m'appeler, me prier de le dégainer. Il me promet la paix. Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge.

Si j'étais un homme normal, ce serait si facile... A peine quelques instants de souffrance et tout serait terminé mais c'est impossible.

Je ne suis pas un homme normal et cette chose en moi, mon cher, mon inséparable frère, ne me laissera jamais mourir...

Tu ne liras jamais ces mots, Ogen, car les flammes dévoreront cette lettre mais j'avais besoin de les écrire. Pour me donner au moins l'illusion de pouvoir parler franchement à quelqu'un.

Lorsque le moment que tu redoutes tant arrivera, Ogen, et que ta petite Oboro viendra à moi…

Quand ce moment viendra, Ogen, dis-lui que je l'attendais. Que je n'aurai pas d'arme… et qu'elle pourra _nous_ tuer.

Tenzen Yakushiji

**FIN**


End file.
